There are electrically-driven vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle including, as a power source, a motor configured to receive electric power from a power storage device such as a battery and to output power for running. Among such electrically-driven vehicles, there has been known an electrically-driven vehicle including a charging inlet to which a charging connector connected to an external power supply is to be connected via a power cord in order to enable charging of a power storage device while the vehicle is parked at home or the like. For example, a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165596 (JP 2010-165596 A) includes: a charging inlet to which a charging connector provided in a charging station or the like is to be connected; and a battery.
In recent years, such a system that supplies electric power in a battery provided in a vehicle to a building such as a house has attracted attention.
For example, a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-278776 (JP 2009-278776 A) is provided with an in-vehicle battery and a power output terminal for electric power extraction. The power output terminal is connected to a power input terminal of a building side via a connection power line. More specifically, paired connecting plugs are provided on both ends of the connection power line, and when the paired connecting plugs are inserted into the power input terminal and the power output terminal, respectively, both of the terminals are connected to each other. Hereby, electric power accumulated in the in-vehicle battery of the vehicle is supplied to the building side via the connection power line.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-55836 (JP 2010-55836 A) proposes a specific configuration of a socket device provided in a building side.